Indiana
The was designed by Paul Hadley and officially adopted by the state of Indiana on May 31, 1917. It was the state's first official flag and has remained unchanged since then except for the creation of a statute to standardize the production of the flag. The flag consists of a gold that represents liberty and enlightenment; the rays around the torch represent their far-reaching influence. The nineteen stars represent Indiana's place as the nineteenth state to join the United States. The thirteen stars in the outer loop symbolize the original , the five inner stars represent the next five states added to the Union, and the one large star above the torch represents Indiana. Historical flags George Rogers Clark Flag.png|George Rogers Clark flag (1778) The “Clark” flag flew in Vincennes, Indiana, in 1778. When led a company of Virginia militia to take British forts in the Ohio valley, the French community at Vincennes supported him. Clark sent Captain to take command of the fort there, and Helm likely designed the flag. At least two flags with this design flew in Vincennes during Helm's time in command. The Indiana Society of the Sons of the American Revolution have adopted the flag, and in 2008 presented one to the Indiana National Guard to take with them to Iraq. Proposals for a New Flag of Indiana Indiana red flag.png|Indiana Flag Proposal by "Zolntsa" IN Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|IN Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" IN Proposed Flag Bezbojnicul.png|IN Flag Proposal "Bezbojnicul" Proposed Flag of IN Andy Rash.svg|IN Flag Proposal "Andy Rash" IN Proposed Flag VoronX.gif|IN Flag Proposal "VoronX" IN Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|IN Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" IN Flag Proposal metastasis_d.png|IN Flag Proposal "metastasis_d" IN Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|IN Flag Proposal "Usacelt" Flag of Indiana 2.png|IN Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog Indiana State Flag Proposal No 1 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 18 AuG 2014 at 1313hrs cst.png|Indiana State Flag Proposal No. 1 By: Stephen Richard Barlow 18 AuG 2014 Indiana State Flag Proposal No 2 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 18 AuG 2014 at 1315hrs cst.png|Indiana State Flag Proposal No. 2 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 18 AuG 2014 Indiana State Flag Proposal No 3 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 18 AuG 2014 at 1321hrs cst.png|Indiana State Flag Proposal No. 3 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 18 AuG 2014 IN Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|IN Flag Proposal "BigRed618" File:US-IN flag proposal Hans 1.png| File:US-IN flag proposal Hans 2.png| File:US-IN flag proposal Hans 3.png| File:US-IN flag proposal Hans 3 (alt).png| File:US-IN flag proposal Hans 4.png| Indiana.png|Indiana State Flag Symplistic Proposal. I simplified the existing Indiana flag by removing everything but the torch of liberty. I adjusted the colors to make them cohesive with the new scheme. The star represents the state itself. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. 14Indiana5theye.png|IN flag proposal "5thEye" File:US-IN flag proposal Tim Ritz (textless).png|Indiana flag proposal by Tim Ritz. Textless version. Indiana WIP.png|Indiana flag redesign proposal, by Eric B. Williamson, dubbed "Liberty's Torch" INDIANA bare.png|Re-Spaced Stars - up-dated torch. Each star has a ray. Design by Rotten Ali. Indiana (Modified version of a design by Andy Rash).jpg|A modified version of a design by Andy Rash. Posted by Ken Morton. IN_PNG.png|Crossed bars in the official state colors abstractly represent Indiana as the “Crossroads of America.“ Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Proposal Flag of Indiana.svg|Proposal for a flag for Indiana based on the current flag. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Indiana - Blue.png|Part of a series of fifty state flag designs, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) Category:Indiana Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History